Yugioh:Stone of the Dragons
by Slendermankill6
Summary: Sammy Hella is a young man who has walked into a adventure he never have expect. Now with his friends they must use their decks and hearts to keep the stones of dragons safe!
1. Chapter 1: the Boy with Red Eyes

Yugioh stones of the dragons. Chapter 1 boys with red eyes

* * *

Slender man: hey guys listen I know it's been a while since I publish. Truth be told I have no excuss. I fell off the wagon and went through a depressing stage. To be honest I love the idea of bringing stories to people who would enjoy them. I want to bring things that people would be happy about. To bring people out the slump that we all know. I've went through a big change in my life so I'm now living with my best friend. Both him and his mother are supportive of me and now I'm to the point where I can write again. Now enough with the depressing things let's get on about how I plan on doing this. I plan on getting the first two chapter of this out pretty fast but I'll slow down after that. I also will be writting other stories which I'll be talking about at the end of this so you'll have to read the story to figure out that. No you're not allowed to skip to the bottom. Stop I see that. Anyways I'm sure you're eager to read this. Or more like to just say what the heck is this so I'm going to start the disclaimer. Now who should I pick for that. How about you!

Yugi: the following is just for fun and story purposes. Slendermankill6 does not own yugioh or anything related to it.

* * *

Sam stood there in the stadium as his opponent ended his turn. As his draw phase happens he looks up to his monster on the field. His red eyes retro dragon in defense mood is the only thing keeping his life points safe from the Gaia the dragon master on the field. He looks down at his hand and smirks a bit " I banish red eyes retro dragon to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon " he shouts as he plays his monster " next, I active his ability to allow me to special summon one dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard to the field and I pick black metal dragon from my graveyard " the dragon appears on the field and attaches to darkness metal giving it 600 attack points " and that's enough to finish you off attack red eyes darkness metal dragon! " he grins as his monster destroys his opponents and wipes out the rest his life points. He listens as he hears his name begin called

" sam sam sam" he suddenly feels a hard slap on his face " sam wake up! " he bolts out his bed and sees his younger sister " hurry up or you'll be late. I'm not letting you drag me down on my first day of dueling school! * she shouts and storms out "

Sammy Hella is a 16 year old with black hair and red eyes. He sighs as he gets up and throws on a red shirt then his black jacket with red lining " why did mom and dad have to have an another kid. Sarah is so annoying " he groans grabbing his deck and duel disk. He originally from America but he moved to japan when he was ten. Since then he pick up on duel monsters from some people he's met. He's been trying his best and won quite few duels since but also lost. He's shake his head and smiles as he looks at his deck. He runs a red eyes deck since it reminds him of himself. Quickly run out the door dragging his sister with him " come on Sarah! "

" Hey hey wait you idiot!"

* * *

When Sam and Sarah gets to the dueling school they separate as Sam goes to find his friends. " where are they " he sighs as he looks down in defeat

" looking for someone?" Sam turns around to see a guy around his age with blue eyes and white hair " I was wondering when you were going to show. The others are all at the gym "

" Kazuma! " Sam smiles seeing his best friend/dueling rival " yeah my sister had to drag me out of bed and let's just say I wasn't quite ready to comply "

" you were dreaming about dueling in big leagues again weren't you" Kazuma chuckles pointing to Sam's deck " you know you have to get out of school before you can attempt it "

Sam growl and then laughs a bit " I know I know. "

" come on the others are waiting" Sam and Kazuma starts heading to the gym

" Sam! Kazuma!" They turn their heads to the familiar voice to see their three friends.

" Hey Coco" Sam smiles to the hyper red head girl who shout out so everyone that was there could hear" hey Miku. Hey Karin " he smiles to the boy with green hair and yellow eyes then to the girl with black long hair and green eyes "

"Hey Sammy " Miku smiles as they came over " Kazuma finally found the little one huh?"

" what I say about short jokes!" Sam shout hating his height " it's not that funny! " everyone laugh except Karin who just quietly giggle

" come on Sammy it kinda funny " Karin said quietly smiling to him "at least you're a little taller then me " he sighs then smiles to Karin feeling a bit better

" thanks Karin you always knew how to cheer me up " she looks away smiling while hiding a blush as Kazuma an Miku sighs shaking their heads

" idoit " Kazuma saids before the bell rings " come on everyone to class we'll meet at the fountain during lunch " everyone nods and heads to their own class. For some reason Sam was getting a bad feeling about it.

* * *

When Sam went to lunch he found his friends where they normally was as Kazuma and Miku was arugeing who had a better deck " are you kidding my blue eyes deck is totally better!" Kazuma shout

" no way! My aqua deck can wipe the floor with yours!" Miku shout back as Karin and Coco just shake their head "

" guys calm down you two don't have to fight every time you mention you win a duel " Coco yawn

" looks like I miss the fire starting. Should I throw the wood in to make it bigger " Sam said walking to them " you know how I am about my deck " he chuckles. They sat and talk a while before Sam keeps hearing a creepy laugh " what the? "

" what the matter Sam? " Karin asked a bit concern

" don't you guys hear the laughing?" They all shake their heads and sam looks to them "seriously?"

" Sam maybe you're just hearing things " Kazuma suggested before the laugher got louder so the others could hear it " or not?" They each turn their heads to see a kid around their age standing in front of them

" my name is Kazuya Micure. Which one of you is Sammy Hella "

" Sam slowly stands up " I am why you need something from me?"

" I challenge you to a duel " he said opening his duel disk

" you want a duel I'll give it to ya! " Kazuma shouted wanting to duel "

" now hold on he challenge me so I get to duel " Sam ready his duel disk and puts his deck in " don't worry I can beat this guy no time sweat. "

" let's duel " they shout as Kazuya draws first " I'll start this off. First I play armed dragon level 3 in attack mode then I play one card face down and that will do for now.

" alright let's see what I've got " Sam draws and smiles " first I play black stone of legends. Then I active it's affect to tribute it to speical summon a level 7 or lower red eyes monster from my hand or deck and I pick red eyes black flare dragon. Then I active it's affect to normal summon it as an effect monster " the dragon appears and spreads it wings as it roars. " now I enter battle phase to attack armed dragon. " the red eyes attack the small dragon destroying it " now my effect actives everytime my red eyes battles a monster it does 2400 damage to your life points. then I place two cards face down "

" I active my trap call of the haunted to being back level 3 armed dragon " he laughs a bit " once I win I'll take the secert card you have in your deck so that I can take it to the master. I'm sure the master will make it talk!"

" Sam raise an eyebrow " secret card? What are you talking about I don't have a secret card "

" silence! Now I'll make my move " he draws and looks at his hand " first I active arm dragon ability to level it up to level 5 " he shout as the dragon grew " next I place the spell card level up! This allows me to level up one monster on the field and I pick armed dragon level 5 to make it level 8! "

" what? Oh no! " Sam got worried as his friends watch the dragon grow once again. His red eyes black flare dragon only had 2400 attack while this had 2800 " not good "

" now attack armed dragon get revenge! " the armed dragon destroy the red eyes even though damage was don't to Sam was damage so was Kazuya thanks to it's affect " now I end my turn activing armed dragon affect leveling him to 10! " the dragon grew even more as Sam look at it

" not good! Ok my go I set a monster face down and end my turn "

Kazuya smirks and draws " first I active the effect of armed dragon by discarding one card I can destroy all monster on field. Next I play return of dragon lord to bring back level five then play level up so he becomes armed dragon level 8. Now attack! Destroy his life points! " Sam grunts as he felts a sharp pain in his arm where duel disk is " so you feel it too now. The pain. This is what happens when you battle a true dragon duelist. Everything Acutally real the pain the monster. And soon I'll take your red eyes obsidian dragon "

" real dragon duelist? Obsidian dragon? What are you talking about?!" Sam draws to look at his hand and his eyes widen " what the " the card he was looking at was a dragon type level 8 monster going by red eyes obsidian dragon with 3800 attack points and 2800 defense points it affect was as long this card was on the field red eyes monster could not be target or destroy by card effects. It cannot be normal summon and must be special summon from hand by tributing a black stone of legend. This card is named red eyes black dragon while on the field " what is this? It's almost like it's humming"

" you must have drawn it. Too bad you can use it and soon it will belong to my master! " he laughs " next turn you'll be finish anyways

" don't count on that! I'm wining this. I active black stone of legends effect. I can add him back my hand by shuffling a level 7 or lower Red eyes monster from my graveyard to my deck. Then I'm going to place it in attack mode. Okay let's hope this works. I tribute black stone of legend to summon red eyes obsidian dragon in attack mode!" He looks up to the pure black dragon whose body looks like hard stone yet one of the most beautiful monste he's ever seen "

" so what even if you destroy one monster I can still bring it back and destroy your dragon with your life points"

" I don't think so you see I have a spell card that will win me this duel!" He pops up one his spells" inferno fire blast! With this card I choose one red eyes black dragon on the field and I do damage equal to it's original attack and since red eyes obsidian dragon counts as a regular black dragon. Fire!" He shouts as as his dragon destroy the rest of his opponent life points "

" we'll done"

" huh" Sam hears a voice and looks around as the game ends "

" darn I lost. I better retreat for now but i will be back for that dragon" Kazuya disappear as smoke forms around him while the others ran up to Sam asking him questions

" what was that where did that come from when you get that monster!?" They asked as Sam had no answer he smile and then wince as he took off the duel disk " what's wrong? " Karin asked as Sam rolled up his sleeve to see a burn on his arm where the duel disk was " what happen " she panic at him " go to the nurse go go go! * she shouts at him pushing him away from the others as they laugh nervously as Karin but was worry about Sam

* * *

Slender man: we'll this is the first chapter. I thought this would be a good idea so yeah. Anyways on to what I said earlier. I so far only have two ideas for a story. This one and a naruto one which will be base off of haku. The haku one is going to be a duel fanfictiom which means there will be another fanfiction base off that world of naruto. A friend of mine will be writting one about another character in the naruto world. These fanfiction will cross paths and details from one will affect another. Finally I am goin to ask if you guys would like me to Contiune or maybe reset the crystal spider fanfiction. I was you to write a review base one what you think I should do. We'll that should be about it and I'm out of here. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: the boy with white hair

Yugioh: stones of the dragons

Chapter 2. Boy with white hair

Slender man: hello hello hello. Sorry for the wait. I already had this chapter written out it's just I don't currently have wifi... * currently in algebra 2 on school wifi* luckily I'm a smart person and can complete my work before most. Anyways I like to say I may sometime make mistakes on certain cards during this story and still is working on deck ideas and characters. If you guys wouldn't mind I would like some help. So you can create a character or give an deck idea that would help. I do plan on Contiuning this story an hopfully completing.

Thanatos: the only reason you're doing this is because you're salty that there no support for red-eyes deck like the blues-eyes.

Slender man: shut up! Go back and write your own stories! Anyways let's get started. You say it!

Jaden: slendermankill6 does not own anything closely related to yugioh but he does like to play it. Hey slender can we duel!

Xxx

Kazuma sighs as he sat in a chair waiting on Sammy to be release from nurse office. Karin was in there with him since she Insist that he stay with her and Miku said he had to rush home to help his mother. He look over to Coco who was sitting next to him. " what do you think that was about earlier? I mean with that Kazuya kid and the burn marks"

Coco turn her head to Kazuma. " I don't know but something weird was about it. And that monster Sam played. It look powerful " he nods and looks his deck

" almost as if it more then just a card game? I mean how else did Sam get those burn marks. " Kazuma was worried before looking up as the door open. "

" the doctor said I should be fine but I shouldn't do anything to my arm. She kept asking if I put my arm in a fire though " Sam said rubbing the bandages around his arm

" the question is how did you get it in the first place? I mean you simply don't get burn marks by dueling! " Kazuma said looking at Sam" and the card you played what was that I never seen it in your deck before and I have duel you more then anyone else" Kazuma wasn't kidding. Sam and Kazuma knew each other deck inside and out

Sam shook his head " I don't know I mean I never even heard of this card and you know what I kind of research I did to figure out how to build my deck " he said as he pulls out his deck and looks into it

" for now you need to go home! " Karin said sternly " you are not to duel for a full day that's what the doctor said!" She said grabbing him and dragging " I'm going to watch and make sure you don't. Bye Coco bye Kazuma" she smiles to them before pulling Sam out

Coco giggles a bit as Kazuma rubs the back of his neck. " geez she normally more quiet and shy around him. I guess she gets more stern the more she worried " Kazuma chuckles nervously

Coco nods and takes Kazuma arm " well she's had a crush on him since we were 12 maybe longer. Just Sam is to dense to ever notice it. Now come on " she said dragging him " I want to go to your place so we can get something to eat "

" Why are you always wanting come to my place you know how I feel about being in there. It's too big " Kazuma sighs as he begin drag along

" because it's better then my place now come on! " she shout unaware they're being watch

Kazuma sighs " we'll since my parents are never home I guess I can't get yell at for bringing a girl home "

" that's the spirit " she smiles

Xxx

When they finally arrive at Kazuma place he sighs at the mansion in front of him " I suppose there is no way to talk you out of this and going to your place " Coco shakes her head

" nope. You know how my parents feel about having guys over " she said as she was about to head in before hearing a creepy laugh " huh Kazuma do you hear that?"

Kazuma was already turn around with his duel disk on and active " alright that enough following. Come out and face me! " he shout as a man comes out from behind a parked car. He had longer black hair in a pony tail wearing a black leather jacket. He appear to be 6'6 and didn't miss a day in the gym.

" I told them not to send in the big guy to do the following I'm not made off to do this. " he said as he crake his neck " my name is Galdio Siukio"

Kazuma stares down the new comer " alright so are you one of the dragon duelist that Sam dueled?"

" dragon duelist? No they're my boss I work for them but I'm not one. " he said activating his duel disk " but I was order to take you in so please just come quietly before you get hurt boy"

Coco look between Kazuma and Galdio " you can beat him Kazuma show him no mercy!"

" let's duel!" Kazuma drew the first card before looking at his hand " alright first I start by playing maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode. Next I place one card face down and end it there"

" alright my move" he drew as he sighs " you know if you came along this would be so much easier. I play blindly loyal goblin in attack position then I move to my battle phase. You shouldn't have play a monster with zero attack in attack position. Attack blindly loyal goblin! "

" maidens affect activates. She negates your attack and switch to defense mode. Then I get to play a blue white dragon from hand or deck. Now rise blue eyes! " Kazuma shout as his monster comes out. The white scaled dragon started at the goblin ready for his turn to destroy it.

Galdio grit his teeth as played a set card and ended his turn " you're move "

Kazuma Drew and looks at the card he drew with a confused look. " chaos form?" He whisper to himself. He then looks up to his opponent" I want to know what these masters want and who they are" Kazuma asked his eyes glaring as Galdio kept quiet " fine I'll have to win the answers out of you. I play the melody of awakening dragon. With this I discard one card from my hand and pull two dragon monsters from my deck 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defense " Kazuma said as he gets his two card. When he gets into his deck he raise a brow a bit seeing a new card in there and then takes it with one other. " okay next I'm going to reveal one blue eyes white dragon in my hand to special summon blue eyes alternative white dragon in attack mode. Next I'll have blue eyes white dragon to attack your goblin " he shout as his monster destroy blindly loyal goblin " now I'll attack you directly. " he said as alternative dragon hits his life points. " now I'll switch median to attack mode. I'll end it from there "

" my draw. First I play goblin attack force in attack mode. Then I'll play enemy controller by discarding one card I get to target one monster on field and change it battle position and I pick median with eyes of blue " he said as he played his card

" that actives median affect she negates the affect and allows me to speical summon a blue eyes white dragon " Kazuma said as his dragon raise " and now she changes to defense "

" Fine by me goblin attack force will attack your monster and destroy her " goblin attack force destroys median as he then switches to defense mode " thanks to goblin attack force affect he switches to defense mode after he attacks. Now I play one card down and end it there. "

" it doesn't matter your monster will still be destroy and I'm going end the duel!" Kazuma said as he draws looking at his hand he couldn't summon a monster this turn so he went straight on offensive " blue eyes white dragon attack his goblin!"

" not yet I activate my trap card. Mirror force! " he said as the attack was reflect back at Kazuma and destroys all his blue eyes "

" crap... Okay I end my turn there " Kazuma sighing at his own stupidity he should have known

" good now I draw and now I'll play a second goblin attack force in attack mode. And next I'm going to make them attack you directly. " he shout as his monsters hit Kazuma points. " I end my turn "

" Kazuma draws and looks at his hand " alright first I'll play trade in. By discarding a 8 star monster I can draw two cards and I'll discard dragon spirit of white. " he takes his two cards and looks surpirse for a moment before regaining his confidence " alright now I'm playing the ritual card chaos form. By banishing a blue eyes from my graveyard I can ritual summon a card and I ritual summon blue eyes chaos MAX dragon! " he said as the armored dragon rose and spread his wings with a roar. He had 4000 attack points and 0 defense points " now I'll use blue eyes to attack your goblin attack force "

" my life points are still safe I can still come bac..."

" I don't think so one of chaos MAX abilities is he does piercing damage " Kazuma stated " not only piercing damage but his attack points doubles when he attack a defense monster so that enough to wipe your life points from the start!" He said as his dragon won him the duel

" good win" Kazuma heard in his head

"Huh" he looks around as the duels ends then looks to Galdio " anyways I want my answers now!"

" Galdio chuckles " I'm going to get a punishment for this but oh well. They're called the dark dragons of the stone. Or at least they are the reincarnation of the original ones. Descended from them. They want the original stone. The stone that created dragons but that's the problem they have to find it. They figure you know where it is."

" why us we don't know anything about what you're talking about "

" because you are the descendent and reincarnation of the light dragons of the stone. You fought to protect it before my guys could use it to turn people into dragons. We feel as in it better this way so we can all be powerful!" Galdio state smirking " then you hide it somewhere. And the war ended. We may have lost but we have been looking for the stone for thousands of years. But once all the dragons were reincarnated it was the perfect chance to find out where the stone is. " he stated as a dark mist forms around him " now I believe it's my time to go. " he soon was engulfed in the mist and disappears

Kazuma turns to Coco and smiles a bit before wincing as a burn forms on his neck. Coco quickly runs to him and helps him go inside his home. She lays him on the couch " I guess you're being push into something much bigger then we ever though? " Coco said quietly" are you okay?"

Kazuma nods" yeah I'm fine just need to get some rest I guess an process this" he lay back and close his eyes as Coco sat down and sighs.

" I'll stay here for the night to watch you okay? " she stated as she turn her head. She wait for him to replied but when he said nothing she look at him. He was asleep only moving by his breathing. She smile at him" goodnight Kazuma "

Xxxx

Slender man: Now that's that. Chapter two is up. I don't know how Sam and Kauzma have been revealed to be descended of dragons! How original! I know it not a great story but I like writing it so I'm going to Contiune. Hoping to make this into a good story but let's find out together on this road for story! Welp slender out


	3. Chapter 3: A Knight's Dragon

Slenderman: Hello fellow duelist. Or just people who like reading fanfics and found this one just by luck hello. Now it time for chapter three of stone of the dragons. But first thing first announcements! Now the weather! But seriously I have to say thank you to all that has read this story so far. Even if it's not much the idea of someone reading this and enjoying themselves make me just want to keep writing. Now those who Actually reads the author note it's time to move on to the story. Now who to do the disclaimer? You and no stuttering!

Yami yugi: slendermankill6 does not own yugioh, or anything closely related to it. Now it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!

Slender man: what did I just say!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three days since the group had their encounter with the dragon duelist. Since then, Kazuma had inform the others what he have learn from Galdio. The group currently were sitting on the fountain during lunch in the school courtyard. The courtyard was a simple crossroad with a fountain in the center. Along the paths were benches and off the path were patches of grass with a few trees on each and a few tables. Sam arm was currently wrap because of the burn he had gotten, yet it has heal up quickly. In a few more days he will be able to duel again but he frustrated because he can't duel.

" UGH! Why did it have to burn my arm!? I'm haven't duel in so long, I think I may have forgotten how to!" Sam complain getting a few laughs from the others

Kauzma however did not laugh but still smile at Sam " you're not one to forget how duel Sam. And it's only been three days" Kazuma shakes his head as he said

" too long! Too freaking long! Sometime my hand makes the motion to draw by itself. I can't stand it anymore! " Sam failed like a baby capturing the attention of the school courtyard. He swinging himself too far back and fell into the fountain

" Sam!" Karin shouted worried as she look over. The water not deep probably about a foot or two but Sam fell in head and body so he was soak. He spit out water since he got mouth full when he fell in. Karin sighed in relief as he look at him.

" I'm fine I'm fine " he stated slowly getting out. He takes off his black wet jacket and looks at it " my jacket on the other hand is soaked"

Kazuma snorted " it's your own fault Sammy. You're the one who was failing his fist in the air and wasn't paying attention to himself falling " everyone laughs except Sam as he hope his anger would steam him dry " come on Sam lighten up"

Sam sighs as he looks on the ground " sorry guys. I guess I'm little tense with the whole arm thing and these dragon duelist. Need to blow off steam I guess. " he stated as he looked at the rest of the group

" Why don't we go do something later. Golf, skating, anything. Try to help you relax " Miku stated leaning foward from where he was sitting at the fountain.

Coco jump up to that " yeah that sounds fun! I want to go to the arcade or the movie!" Everyone laughs at Coco being her usual care free self. Sam stood up and nods

" Um " everyone turn their heads to Karin who quickly flinch an looks down " T-there a play that I been wanting to see lately. I know it might be a little boring to you guys but it's something I want to see so..."

Sam was the first one to speak up " all you had to do was say Karin. Of course we can go." Everyone expression told Karin they all felt the same way as Sam did. She smiles brightly.

" Thank guys! " she giggles as she hugs Sam. Sam blushes slightly and hugs back chuckling. Kazuma, Miku and Coco all shook their heads seeing Sam just thought this was a friendly hug. " We can meet there tonight. It's at the theta her at 8! " everyone nods as the bell rings for everyone to get to class. They say their goodbyes and head to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Kazuma had arrive early at the theater while waiting for everyone they were talking. " red-eyes may be the weaker card but I recall still beating your blue-eyes before with it many times!"

" That was all luck and you know it! When it comes down to skill the blue-eyes are far more powerful!" Well more like an argument. They always do this. This was around the time Miku came up

"Sea serpent!" Miku shouted as soon as he notice they were debating about who had the better deck. They got into the debate shouting at each other until Karin and Coco arrive together.

" they always do this. I mean can't they not for one night we came here to watch this play with you and they do this again. " Coco said shaking her head.

" I don't mind " Karin said quietly. " it's funny to watch at times. " she said as they walk up. At this point when Coco grabs Kazuma and Miku shoulders.

" alright boys zip them up, the girls are here. " Coco said squeezing lightly which shut them up. She may be happy most the time but when she gets mad you back up and cruel up.

" yes ma'am!" Sam, Kazuma and Miku said in union.

" now let's go get tickets and snacks, shall we " the boys nods and rush inside as Coco and Karin laughs following them. Coco and Kauzma went to get tickets for the play. Miku had to go to the restroom. That left Karin and Sam to get popcorn and snacks.

As Sam was paying for the popcorn and drinks he look over to Karin debating on what she wanted. " hey Karin why don't we just grabs some sour gummis and chocolate. " she put a finger to her chin thinking.

" sure! " she grabs the snacks an puts them on the counter making Sam pay for them again " thanks Sammy!" She smiles taking a chocolate bar and begin to eat it. Sam laughs as he watches her.

When the group met back up they went inside and sat down on one of the balcony. Perks of having a rich friend. The theater was a simple room that's curves around the stage. Then there were about five balconies which the group sat the one directly facing the stage.

As the play begin everyone quiet down. The curtains open to show someone in knight armor and helmet . The person held a sheathed sword and a shield on it. As the narrator explain this brave knight was on a quest to kill a dragon who the kingdom had said being terrorizing them. As the play moved on the knight met the dragon and battle it before losing. As the brave knight fell the helmet fell revealing a girl. The dragon notice she was still alive and took pity on her and nurse her back to healed. Despite the death threats and insults from the girl the dragon still took care of her. As the longer they stay they grew closer. When the girl was fully healthy the dragon though he could tell her his story. He is a very peaceful dragon but also very young. He barley old enough to be on his own. His parent and siblings were murder. The kingdom had trick them into a trap and killed them. The girl felt sorry for the dragon and stayed with him longer.

This action had lead to the girl being wanting by the kingdom for letting the dragon live. She plead for them to leave him be. She try to convince the citizen of the kingdom the true story of the dragon which none believe her. When the kingdom come to finish the dragon the girl stand in their way. She shouted at them to leave or he will kill them. They did not believe her and Continue onward to the dragon. When they found him they attack. The dragon defended himself and kill them. In his own grief for bringing blood on his hands the dragon had decided to leave. The girl had stop him and plead him to stay. To the point of telling the dragon that she was in love with him. The dragon left but promise to come back for her. After two years the dragon came back and admit the girl that he returns her feeling. And that's when the curtain close and play had ended

As the group clapped Karin was brightly smiling as she looked to Sam who was right next to her clapping. She giggles a bit as she kept looking at him. The other were groaning at how Sam would not notice it. When the group finally decide to get up and made it through the crowd outside they decided it was time to go home. Miku headed out first. Coco said she was staying with Kazuma again and quickly drag him to his house saying she wanted food. That left Sam and Karin.

Karin smiles a little to Sam " umm Sammy " she blush and looks away

" yeah Karin? Is something wrong?" He notice her looking away.

"Could you maybe w-walk me home? I would appreciate it. " she asked a bit nervously.

He smiles and nods to her " of course Karin. Let go " he chuckles as they begin to walk. Karin had a good night with her friends. And now she has Sammy taking her home. Nothing could ruin this for her.

" Are you Sammy Hella!?" They turn to see an older girl who looked American. Her blonde hair went down to her mid back and his eyes were brown. She wore a brown leather coat with a black shirt under. " my name is Nicky Bryant. I here under order of the dragon duelist to take you in" her voice was a little high but had a serious tone to it.

Sam was about to pull out his duel disk before Karin stop him " Karin what's wrong?" He asked her confuse

Her face was a mix of determination, worry and anger. She was serious about something " you are NOT dueling Sammy Hella! " she said which made Sam flinch" you are still not fully recover and you will not put yourself at risk to even more damage! " Karin shout to him

" then what am I supposed to do? I doubt she'll just let us go if we asked nicely. " Sam stated as he reach for his duel disk again.

This time Karin grab his wrist and squeeze lightly. " I said no. I mean it. I'll duel if I have to. " she release his hand and reach into his purse. She pulls out a bracelet and puts it on her wrist. As it comes contact to her skin it expands out covering her before a lights flashes out creating a holographic board appears to make a duel disk.

" What the?" Sam called out surprise. Karin look over to Sam and giggles nervously.

" it helps when I'm one of the smartest in our class and I have knowledge of engineering on that of a professional level. I created it myself. This is my first time testing it I'm an Acutal duel though " she said pulling her deck out and pushing it into the deck slot holding it perfectly. Even though it was holographic it was solid. " alright let's duel!" She called out as nick looked annoyed.

" Fine I'll duel you as a warm up and then destroy him so I can drag him in. " she called out

" I'll go first. I draw. First I'll play the spell card double summon! Thanks to this card I can normal summon twice this turn. So I'll summon queens knight first. Then kings knight. Now thanks to kings knight effect while I have queen knight on the field I am able to speical summon jack knight from my deck. Then I'll place a face down and swap it to you. "

" alright here we go. She drew her card and looks at her hand. " I start with amazon paladin in attack mode. " she called as the dark skin amazon rose holding her sword high " now I equip amazoness fighting spirit to amazon paladin. Thanks to this card when my amazon declares an attack against a monster who's attack is higher she gains a thousand attack points. Now destroy jack knight! " she declare as her monster slashes jack knight in half destroying it and taking out 800 life points from Karin. Karin nearly scream when she felt her arm burn but held it in. " now I play two cards face down and end it there " Nicky called holding one card in her hand left.

' I have to win I have to be strong for Sam' Karin though as she draw " I play the field spell gateway to chaos! " she play the card as a sphere of light appears over the field. " thanks to this card I can add one black luster solider to my hand from my deck. Also I put one counter on it. Now I over lay my king and queens knight to xyz summon comics hero King Arthur in attack mode! " the monster rose with two overlay units around it holding his sword by it waist ready to attack. " now King Arthur destroy the amazon paladin " comics hero King Arthur slash his blade straight down onto the amazon crushing her and dealing 700 points of damage to Nicky. Suddenly the gateway to chaos grew brighter " and sent your monster was sent from field to graveyard another counter is place on the gateway of chaos. I'm passing it over to you.

The bigger girl smirks as she drew " not bad. Not bad at all kid. I think I'm going to go with amazon sword woman. Then play axe of despair to her. Now crush her highness's king. " Nicky's amazon went in to swing the axe before she suddenly stop. " what the?!"

Karin was smiling as she begin to speak " take a closer look. Comics hero King Arthur is missing an overlay. His affect active to stop your attack. Now not only is her attack stop but King Arthur gain 500 attack points and you take 500 points of damage " she explain as the older girl growled in frustration.

" why you little! I promise you you will not be wining this!" Nicky stomp her foot getting frustrated before passing her turn "

" I won't be so sure about that. " Karin Drew and looks at the card in her hand and smiles. " first I active one of my face down. mystical space Tifue to destroy axe of despair. Now comics hero King Arthur destroy amazon sword woman " the monster easily destroy the amazon but as soon as it did Karin cried out in pain from her back feeling like it got burned.

" luckily for amazon sword woman effect when I would have taken damage because her being destroy you were generous enough to take it for me. Thank you. " Nicky laughs a bit looking at Karin.

Karin quickly regain her composure and looks at her field as gateway to chaos grew brighter. " good. Now I active gateway to chaos effect. Now I can add a ritual card from my deck to hand by removing three counters. " the gateway dim down. " okay I end it there. " she sighs and looks at her field. If she can pull off her next move correctly then she can win.

" okay my dear let see. I'll play dark hole to destroy all monster on the field. Now I play one card face down to protect me. Now your turn. "

Karin look down to her hand as she drew. A small smirk slowly form onto her lips" I play black luster ritual to send beginning knight and envoy of chaos from my hand to the graveyard. Now I can ritual summon black luster solider. Next I play advance draw. By targeting level 8 on my field I draw two cards. " she drew and smirk bigger " now I banish beginning knight and envoy of chaos to speical summon black luster solider- envoy of beginning. Now I can banish your monster and return beginning knight to speical summon black luster soldier- scarred soldier" Nicky begin to sweet as she notice how bad things were getting for her. " now black luster soldiers. Give her everything you have! " the three soldiers cross blades before bringing them all down onto Nicky taking her down. When her life points hit zero Karin smile as she won. She turn to Sammy who was giving her a thumbs up with his good arm. When she turn around to try to get Nicky for information she was gone " no she gone. " she said a little down

Sammy walked to her to try to cheer her up " come on Karin. You won. " he smiles to her a bit" now come on I still have to walk you home. "

Karin blushes a little before smiling and nods " yes of course! " she said more cheerful. She latch onto his arm which he gave a confuse look. Of course she didn't care she had her day like she wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Slendermankill6: FINALLY DONE! This took way too long. It wasn't even the story it was writing the duel. It a bit pain in the ass to write them. Especially with decks I'm not familiar with. And the research of what card does what. Whoo i swear. Anyways I thought this would be good preview chapter for Karin as I will be doing for Coco and Miku. And it nice to do right on time for Valentine day. Now I have a dance to go to. Too bad I don't have a date. Why you cursed thing we call society.


	4. Chapter 4: The right card in my hand

Chapter 4: The right card in my hand.

Slendermankill6: i draw! Wait a second I left my deck at home! Great...

Now how am I suppose to duel. Oh well I guess start writing this. Just kidding I almost never leave my deck at home. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now disclaimer!

Sammy Hella: slendermankill6 does not own yugioh. But he does runs a red-eyes deck and they need to make more support for it.

Slendermankill6: MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy, Kazuma, Karin, Miku and Coco were walking towards their normal spot at the fountain. Kazuma and Sammy were shoving each other sort of shouting about their deck. Karin and Coco were giggling and watching them while whispering about something. But for some reason Miku wasn't in between Sam and Kazuma. He was hanging back looking at a card in his hand. Kazuma was the first to turn around to see him. " hey Miku is something wrong? Normally you are up here arguing away. " This caught everyone else attention.

Miku head quickly shot up from the card. " umm no not at all. I'm perfectly fine. " he chuckles nervously " I just have some thinking to do is all. " he said as he looks to his friend. " just go ahead to class. I'll be there in a bit" he smiles a bit before running off

" H-hey wait Miku!" Sammy called out before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Kazuma shaking his head. " Kazuma something is obvisouly wrong. We need to go help him. "

" Sammy what day is it?" Kazuma asked Sam as he begins to think for a bit. " It's Miku birthday. We all know what happen on this day. He just need to be left alone for a bit. " Kazuma said sternly as he loosen his grip on Sam.

Sammy looked at Kazuma with mixed emotion. He knew Kazuma was right but he didn't want to just do nothing for his friend. " HEY!" All eyes we're turn to Coco who had a grin on her face. " why don't we do a party for him! You know turn his speical day into something good"

Karin smiles and nods " yeah that sounds like a good idea. We can all help out. " she said as she pulled out a slip of paper and begin to write something down. " Coco and I can make a cake. Kazuma can handle decoration while Sammy works on getting a gift" she said cheerfully.

Sammy nods and smiles " Yeah. I think he would enjoy that! " He pull his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed with a stupid grin on his face " it what friends are for right?!"

" Yeah!" The others cried

" alright it's decided then. After school we will go do what we need to and meet up at Miku place. We still have the key right?" Everyone nods. Karin smiles " good now got a game plan let's get to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Miku was sitting under a tree in the park. Directly in front of him was a small pond. But he wasn't paying attention to the birds chirping above him or the fish swimming in the pond. He looking at the same card he has been. He sighs as he slide the card into his pocket and stand up. He slowly begin to make his way back home. He didn't make it to school and really just wanted to be left alone.

As he begin to walk away from the tree he was quickly grab and turn around. All he saw was red before he was shove back away from his unkown stranger. When he looked up he saw a girl with a toothy grin and emerald eyes. Her crimson hair complement her white shirt with what appears to be a cartoon rabbit slamming a hammer onto a duck. She wore a pure red leather jacket and jeans. " hey there handsome " she spoke as she holds out a duel disk " let's get straight to the point. Dragon duelist sent me to capture you. Now get ready babe " Miku looked at her blushing slightly. " my name is Ayamio.

Miku slowly move back and grab his duel disk. He slide it on and prepare himself. " fine Ayamio. Let's duel!"

Xxxxxx

With Sammy he was currently looking through the store to get Miku's present. " Why did you drag me along!?" He heard his sister ask him. She wasn't happy because she could be with her friends right now.

" Because I need help picking something out " Sammy said to his sister " and I figure you would help and I said I would get you something to. "

She grins a little " That's right. Why don't you get him some cards or something. " she said looking at her brother

Sammy sighs a bit and looks down to his sister" simple. We agree we want to get something with thought. Not something he could just look through and trade. We want to get him something that he could use and think of us. "

Sarah groan as she walks with him. " fine!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Miku he was running his turn. It was a pretty even match as he currently had number 17 leviathan dragon. He already detach one xyz material from it so it was at 2500. While Ayamio had out toon world and a toon buster blader." Now room buster blader take his life points directly " the beast swing at Miku lifepoints taking 3600 thanks to it being a toon monster and toon world" now i past my turn. I'll tell you what handsome. You beat me and I'll give you a kiss " she winks at him causing him to blush.

Miku drew and look at the cards at his hand. He had two traps that could buy him time so he decided to play them face down. He needed to find something to help him. " I activate number 17: leviathan dragon affect and detach a material to raise his attack. " now his monster at 3000 but still not enough to take down the toon monster." I'm going to past from there "

Ayamio drew and smile " ok now room buster blader attack!" Miku quickly active a trap card magic cylinder.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Coco and Karin was in Miku apartment just throwing in a cake. His apartment was very small and simple with one bedroom one bathroom with a kitchen and living room. " great now we can help Kazuma with decoration. " Coco said grinning before they heard a crash noise come from living room. Te girls rush to find Kazuma on the ground surrounded by blown up colorful balloons. Above him was a half hanged happy birthday sign

" why didn't we get Sammy to do this and let me go get the gift" he said slightly annoyed. The girls end up laughing at this. Just as the front door open they heard Sammy voice

" Hey I'm back " he said walking into the room with a present under his arm. He grin at everyone

Kazuma was the first to ask" so what you get him " he said slowly standing up carefully not to step on the balloons

"Well my friends I got him..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku was out of luck. He had no cards in his hand that would get him out of this. He didn't have any speical affects or anything left up his sleeves. He was about to just pass his turn and give up till he felt something. He slowly reach into his pocket and pull out a card. The same card he been looking at all day. " b-but why. " he felt the card hum and he sigh. " okay. I guess I put this off long enough. I'm sorry. " he close his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhale his eyes snap open. " alright here we go. I overlay number 17: leviathan dragon and use him to speical summon number 17c: primal leviathan dragon! " the large dragon serpant rose as he look like leviathan dragon but much larger. And much much more ancient. He roar loudly with three thousand attack and defense. " since leviathan dragon didn't have any xyz material I could use him to speical summon this monster. Now I detach leviathan dragon from primal leviathan dragon and his affect activates. Now I can target one monster on the field and make it lose all it attacks and negate it effect. Then primal leviathan dragon gains that attack. Now I target room buster blader. " as toon buster blader attack went to zero primal leviathan dragon went up to 5600" now let primal leviathan dragon attack as destroy her room buster blader! " as his dragon look directly at the toon monster it jaw open as he sent a powerful blast of engery and destroys the toon monster. As the duel slowly fades away Miku grins at his card before he hears something

"I'm proud of you"

He looks around for the voice. " what the?!"

Before he could do anything Ayamio slowly walk up to him and grab him by the shirt. She pull him in and locks their lips. She grins as she kiss him and slowly pulls away. "A deal is a deal handsome. It's good seeing you again Miku. Happy birthday " before Miku could ask anything she shoves him on the ground and when he looks up she was aready running faster then he could get up.

Miku end up sighing " just great. I get kiss and I didn't even get a date " he looked primal leviathan dragon and smiled" thank you

Xxxxxxxxx

When Miku got to his apartment he slowly open the door and see total darkness. When he went for the light switch he feel something under his foot and then. POP! Miku was blinded by the light being turn on suddenly as his friends surrounded him. " happy birthday Miku! " Miku look stun and quickly looked down to see what he step on. Appearently he step on a balloon.

He look to everyone grinning. They threw him a party. A party for him. He looked around to everyone as they came in for a group hug. " Th-thanks guys. I really don't know what to say." He smiled some before Karin grab a present box and gave him it. " W-what is this?"

Sammy just grin " why don't you open it and find out?" Everyone else was smiling as he looked at it. He slowly rip off the wrapping to show a cardboard box. As he get the box open he look shocked. There sat a duel disk. It had a aqua blue surface as a slightly darker blue made a wave across the cards slot. The edges were curve to give it a natural look.

Miku was surprise his friends would even do all this for him. As he turn to them he smiles " Thank you guys. "

Xxxxxxx

Hours later Miku stood in the middle of the night at a cemetery. He look down at two tombstones in front of him. He smiles sadly as he laid down some lavenders and daisy. As he set him down he touch the names written onto them. " I'm sorry I wasn't there for you two when you needed me. But I promise you I won't let that happen again with anyone else. I just wish i did the same with you. " he slowly stand up as water drip onto his head. He looks up to see rain was beginning to fall. He stood there for a minute before slowly and turning around.

" Hey you ready?" Kazuma asked him as he was standing with the others waiting for him. Miku nods before slowly touching the names one more time. He then went to his friends who was holding up an umbrella " come on birthday boy get in the car. " Kazuma pull open the car as they all started to pile in.

For the rest of the ride back to Miku home they chat and smile. There only one sad thought that went on inside it and it came from Miku. " I'm sorry Ren I'm sorry Ino" he stated softly and looked out the window. He then turn his attention to his friends and smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Slendermankill6: We'll I got this one in a lot faster then the last. I've had this idea for a while now so it was easy to put down. I also felt like I needed to get another one out since the last took so long to write. Well now since this one out I guess it time to move on.


End file.
